headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Inhumans
| image = | aliases = | continuity = Marvel Universe | category = | status = | homeworld = Earth | stellar system = Sol system | galaxy = Milky Way Galaxy | body type = | lifespan = | height = | weight = | limbs = | eyes = | fingers = | toes = | special adaptations = Unique mutagenic abilities and appearances prompted from exposure to the Terrigen Mist. | language = | sub-groups = Royal Family of the Inhumans | representatives = | affiliations = | allies = Fantastic Four | enemies = Kree; Shi'ar; Skrulls | 1st = ''Fantastic Four'', Vol. # 45 }} The Inhumans are a terrestrial race of beings featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. They are part of the mainstream Marvel Universe and were first introduced in ''Fantastic Four'', Volume 1 #45 back in December, 1965. They have made frequent recurring appearances throughout that title, and eventually landed their own ongoing comic series back in 1975, which only lasted twelve issue. They were given a second series in 1998, which also lasted twelve issues, and then a four-issue limited series in 2000. In 2003, the Inhumans were given yet another ongoing series, which again, lasted only twelve issues. Biology For the most part, Inhumans bear strong similarity to standard Earth humans. However, the custom of exposing their young to the mysterious Terrigen Mist may alter an Inhuman's physicality, prompting them to grow additional enlarged or vestigial limbs. Notable mutagenic side-effects amongst Inhumans may include, cloven-hooves, living hair, enlarged craniums, as well as various mutant super-powers and the restrictions that may apply to them. Origins Thousands of years ago, the Kree began to experiment on Earth's then-primitive Homo sapiens to produce the genetically advanced Inhuman race. Their goal was apparently twofold—to investigate possible ways of circumventing their own evolutionary stagnation, and to create a powerful mutant race of soldiers for use against the Skrulls. Although their experiments were successful in creating a strain of humanity with extraordinary abilities, the Kree abandoned their experiment because a genetic prophecy had predicted that the experiments would eventually lead to an anomaly who would destroy the Kree Supreme Intelligence. Representatives Marvel Universe * Aeric - Son of Grimal. Grandson of Tauron. Great-nephew of Vel. * Agon - Former king of the Inhumans. Father of Black Bolt and Maximus. * Aireo, Can summon and control winds; flight. * Auran, Greenish-yellow woman with pointed ears and parabolic hearing. * Avia - A green-skinned woman with white feathered wings. Member of the Genetics council on Attilan. * Crystal Amaquelin- Member of the Royal Family; Possesses elemental control. * Eldrac - Living doorway that can teleport others to different locations. * Falcona - Can summon and control birds. * Gorgon - Associate of the Royal Family; Can generate seismic shock-waves by stomping his cloven-hoofed feet. * Grimal - Father of Aeric. Son of Tauron. Nephew of Vel. * Iridia - Ugly duckling turned beautiful with blonde hair and butterfly wings. * Kadlec - The Seeker. Has superhuman tracking capabilities. * Karnak - Member of the Royal Family; He can perceive the weaknesses in any target. * Kitang - Member of the Inhuman Genetic Council. * Lash - Member of the Inhuman Lost Tribe. Enhanced strength as well as energy projection/absorption abilities. * Le-Roj - Got slapped by a woman who was mind-controlled by Maximus. * Leonus - Feline characteristics and metal claw glove. * Marista - Handmaiden to Medusa. * Maximus Boltagon - Brother of Black Bolt; aka Maximus the Mad. He's a real meany. * Medusalith Amaquelin - Queen consort; member of the Royal Family; Possesses living hair. * Nebulo - Invisibility. Only his shadow can be seen. * Reader - Member of the Lor Tribe from Orollan. * Rynda - Former queen of the Inhumans. Mother of Black Bolt and Maximus. * Stallior - Centaur with equine legs and human top half. * Timberius - Tree-like plant man. * Triton - An amphibious Inhuman with green scales and fins. * Ulys - The second Seeker. Tracking abilities. * Vel - Second cousin to Tauron. Great-uncle of Aeric. Marvel Cinematic Universe * Agon - Former king of the Inhumans. Father of Black Bolt and Maximus. * Andrew Garner - 2nd generation Inhuman. Transformed into Lash who was super-strong and could project energy bursts. * Auran - Head of Inhuman Royal Guard; Loyal to Maximus. Accelerated healing abilities. * Bronaja - Young Inhuman male. Has prophetic visions of the future. * Charles Hinton - 2nd generation Inhuman. Gift of Clairvoyance. * Daisy Johnson - Also known as Skye, Tremors, and Quake. Can emit powerful shockwaves from her hands. * Eldrac - Living doorway that can teleport others to different locations. * Flora - Member of the Inhuman Royal Guard. Possesses plant control. * Gordon - Blind teleporter. 2nd-in-command to Jiaying. * Giyera - 2nd generation Inhuman. Telekinesis. * Iridia - Young worker class Inhuman. Winged flight. Sister of Bronaja. * Joey Gutierrez - 2nd generation Inhuman. Can liquefy metal through contact or by mental command based upon proximity. * Kitang - Member of the Genetic Council; murdered by Auran. * Loyolis - Father of Bronaja; worker class. has claw hands. * Lucio - 2nd generation Inhuman. Gorgon powers of molecular immobilization. * Maximus - King of Attilan. Turned human after undergoing terrigenesis. * Mordis - Inhuman of Attilan; releases a death ray from his face. * Paripan - Worker class Inhuman. Powers unknown. Mother of Bronaja and Iridia. * Pulsus - Member of the Inhuman Royal Guard. Electric discharge from his fingers. * Robin Hinton - 1/2 second generation Inhuman. Has the gift of clairvoyance. * Rynda - Former queen of the Inhumans. Mother of Black Bolt and Maximus. * Sakas - Member of the Inhuman Royal Guard. Reptilian features and can spit acid. * Tibor - Member of the Genetic Council. Childhood friend of Maximus. * Tye - Lady Basha's champion at The Lighthouse in the near future. Notes & Trivia * "Inhuman" redirects to this page. * The concept behind the Inhumans was first developed by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby. * Although ''Fantastic Four'' #45 is classically considered the first appearance of the Inhumans, two of their members, Medusa and Gorgon, actually made previous appearances. Medusa first appeared in ''Fantastic Four'' #36 and Gorgon first appeared in ''Fantastic Four'' #44. * Season two of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. contained a lot of material implying the existence of the Inhumans, though they never presented any of the known members, or referred to the group by name. However, the season did include a character who could serve as a passable Maximus the Mad, and key plot points led the characters to a hidden underground city on Earth - Attilan. The character of Skye was revealed to be of alien origin - a hybrid being whose conception is tied into that of another alien race - the Kree. * Avi Arad once put into motion an Inhumans film project back in 2000. All of the pre-production paperwork was underway until Marvel Studios realized that the property was grouped with the Fantastic Four license, which was already contracted out to Twentieth Century Fox. Blastr.com; "Why Marvel tried to make an Inhumans flick 14 years ago... and failed; August 14th, 2014; Nathalie Caron. * The character of Crystal, having been both a member of the Fantastic Four and the Avengers, as well as a member of the Royal Family, has made more appearances than any other Inhuman. Related pages * of note * Images of * Appearances of Notable titles * Inhumans Vol 1 (1975-1977) * Inhumans Vol 2 (1998-1999) * Inhumans Vol 3 (2000) * Secret Invasion: Inhumans Vol 1 (2008-2009) * Realm of Kings: Inhumans Vol 1 (2010) * Inhumanity Vol 1 * Inhuman Vol 1 (2014-2015) * Inhumans: Attilan Rising Vol 1 (2015) * Karnak Vol 1 (2015-2017) * Uncanny Inhumans Vol 1 (2015-2017) * All-New Inhumans Vol 1 (2016) * Inhumans: Once and Future Kings Vol 1 (2017) Notable appearances * Alpha Flight/Inhumans '98 * Amazing Adventures Vol 2 1 * Amazing Adventures Vol 2 2 * Fantastic Four 45 - 1st appearance. * Fantastic Four 46 * Fantastic Four 47 - 1st Attilan. * Fantastic Four 48 * Fantastic Four 52 * Fantastic Four: Atlantis Rising 1 * Fantastic Four: Atlantis Rising 2 * Fantastic Four Unlimited 2 * Invaders 1 - Toro retcon. * Marvel Graphic Novel: The Inhumans * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 Special 1 * Inhumans 2099 1 * Inhumans Prime 1 * Inhumans Special 1 * Inhumans: The Great Refuge * Silver Surfer 18 See also External Links * * Inhumans at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:Articles Category:Races